User talk:CrashBan2010
Hey There! What's up CrashBan2010! Im Bandichild im a user on this Wiki as you probably could tell, and its extremely nice hearing from another Crash Bandicoot fan and I hope to hear more from you. CRASH BANDICOOT 4EVA!!!Bandichild 03:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Hey every Crash fans I am feeling really proud of myself because I 100% completed Crash Twinsanity which was very hard and this week or next week will be Crash Bash I can't wait to play crash party game it's going to be fun Thats great CrashBand2010! Me and my brother Marquell have been playing Crash Twinsanity all last week! Hey give me pointers why dontchya? And see if you can get an image of Team Cortex for their page on the wiki.Bandichild 14:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Well you can but I dont think it's best to put them in an article. And by the way you should really start putting your signatures at the end of your comments.Bandichild 14:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild New Crash Game Yeah I have heard that, have you been to Crash Mania yet? I check there constantly for my most recent and TRUE updates about Crash Bandicoot.Bandichild 11:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *You mean all 5 Bandicoots. I wanna see Crash, Coco, Crunch, Fake Crash, and Evil Crash in action if it's possible!Bandichild 21:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Im not really feeling Tawna, plus I don't really think she would serve a purpose.Bandichild 21:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Now you got the right idea!Bandichild 22:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yeah not to mention he dosent serve Uka-Uka anymore and in the trailer of the deleted Crash Bandicoot game he was stealing the bandicoots.Bandichild 22:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yeah they really need to make a comeback for Rilla-Roo he was cool back in Crash Bash.Bandichild 23:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *YES! THAT'S THE STRAIGHT UP TRUTH! Not to mention Vicarious Visions also did a great job with Crash too. I loved Crash Purple!Bandichild 23:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *I agree with your first statement about the character designs and plot changes, but as far as the Pasadena thing for Tawna? Im not feeling that because Crash really worked his ass off to protect Tawna and what did she do? Ran off with his enemy I can relate in many ways beleive me. Im not trying to get my personal life involved with Crash, but it would just make more since to leave Tawna out of the franchise.Bandichild 23:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yeah because a love interest would just slow him down in a way...But if I have to say, I would much rather perfer Pasedena over Tawna.Bandichild 23:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yes so true they have been through alot which only make more since to leave the Bandicoots as they are. And as for Dingodile well...he kinda only serves himself, so it's kinda hard to say if he would change his heart for good. But hey anything can happen. *P.S: I kinda spaced out all my posts so you could read them better. ^_^Bandichild 13:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *That's great I've been playing a Crash Racing Title as well.Bandichild 02:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *So will I Im trying to help ny bro get 100% on Crash Twisanity.Bandichild 14:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Thanks and in my opinion it still is.Bandichild 14:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *I don't like it myself it's like every game Crash or Spyro have they gotten some kinda of reappereance in their image and I don't like it. And Spyro dosen't even have Sparx with him, so im not diggin it.Bandichild 14:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Exactly.Bandichild 15:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yes I do neep help with it?Bandichild 22:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Sure but I honestly have no clue how to do it though...Unless you mean PSP wise then I can see because of right now my PSP is on hiatus alert.Bandichild 23:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Well don't worry about getting a new PSP because I was gonna get the new PSP or PSP2 or whatever the hell they calling that thing. And as for the PS2 I honestly don't have a clue how to do the nternet thing since I don't own a "skinny" PS2,Bandichild 23:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Dingodile wasen't in Crash Tag Team Racing.Bandichild 14:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yeah your right Horray For Classics. Speaking of Crash Bandicoot take a look at this: Bring Back Bandicoot.Bandichild 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Me too bruh but only time will tell. And by the way...Do you gotta Facebook?Bandichild 07:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *You have a YouTube as well?Bandichild 11:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Can ya send me a request? The name is Willie Council or can you give me your name so I can send you a request?Bandichild 12:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Ok gotchya.Bandichild 05:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild